Auggie and Ava's Special Sleepover
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Auggie and Ava are having a special sleepover together. It's very innocent at first but... well, this story is rated M so you can probably guess the rest.


One evening Auggie and Ava were laying together in Ava's bed in their pajamas. The two were both looking at an iPad Auggie was holding up and were laughing. Ava then said, "Man Auggie, you were right. That _was_ a super funny video." Auggie then said, "Yeah. I'm glad we could keep watching these videos past nine." Ava then said, "Well that's the advantage of my mom being out to see a late night concert the same night of our sleepover. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower now. Or do you wanna go first?" Auggie then said, "Na. I usually take my showers in the morning." Ava then said, "Okay. Well I'm gonna get ready for my shower. Don't go to sleep before I get back in, okay?" Auggie nodded and said, "Okay." Ava then got up and out of the bed as Auggie began to look at his iPad again. Auggie began to start scrolling through videos until something caught the corner of his eye and he began to turn his head ever so slightly away from his screen.

Ava who was keeping her back to Auggie was undressing in plain view of him. She had already pulled off her shirt exposing her completely young bare back to Auggie and was already bending down and pulling her pants down. Auggie tried to look back his iPad screen in order to be polite to Ava but his eyes kept trailing back to Ava. Ava had just stepped out of her pants and was standing in her room wearing just her panties now. Ava then pulled them down and now her fully bare underage butt cheeks were now in full view for Auggie to see. Auggie's face turned red as he found himself starring at and studying Ava's firm round buttocks. Ava then reached forward and grabbed her bath robe and quickly put it on. Auggie then quickly moved his eyes back to his iPad as Ava causally walked out out of her room and into the bathroom.

Auggie's face was beginning to feel warm. But then Auggie felt something get very warm he had never felt get warm before. Auggie put his left hand under his underwear and realized his penis was getting warmer and more stiff. Auggie closed his eyes for a moment and began to think about seeing Ava's nude backside and butt again. He wished he could've seen Ava's nude front side. He began to imagine the two of them were naked doing what the 73rd page of Riley's health book said men and women who really love each other do to express their love in the most intimate way possible. However it was hard for Auggie to picture that since he still couldn't fully picture Ava's nude front side. So Auggie began to dig through the internet for help.

Auggie already knew how to break through the parental lock and already knew where to look. He already accidentally once stumbled upon pictures of scantily clad pictures of young ladies while trying to search for pictures of viper model cars (he really should've put the word _car_ into his search). Auggie was now returning to the sites he had stumbled upon before but now with purpose. Auggie began to scroll through links in a forum and discovered many pictures of young ladies wearing barely anything. Auggie took mental notes of which ladies pleased his eyes more and he began to search in several non-Google search engines these young ladies' names with the safe search turned off.

Auggie began to scroll through several pages worth of pictures as he began to stick his left hand under his underwear and began to stroke it and rub it as his eyes stayed glued to his screen. As he scrolled Auggie said softly to himself, "Oh God. These models are amazing. Laurie, Mallory, Sabina, Khloe R, and... oh God. Isabella Silver Model. Oh dear Lord, you are hot!" Auggie found himself starring at pictures of young Asian model who wore very provocative and erotic outfits; including very small thongs, tight stockings, and fish nets on her chest which pretty much showed just about everything you needed to see to get the idea of what her nude body really looked like. Auggie was now rubbing his penis hard as he jerked his hand up and down his hard member very quickly. Auggie then closed his eyes as he said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh. Isabella..."

"ISABELLA!?", Ava yelled. Auggie suddenly opened his eyes and saw Ava had just stepped back into the room wearing her bath robe and was looking at Auggie with a very troubled look. Auggie dropped his iPad as he took his left hand out of his underwear as he said, "Ava. It's not what you..." Ava then grabbed the iPad and began to look and scroll through it as she said, "What the? Auggie... why are looking at this Asian girl who's just one notch away from being completely naked?" Auggie looked down in shame as he said, "Well... it's just..." Ava then said, "Why are you going googly eyes over this girl? I though you only had eyes for me. I don't care if we were just silly little kindergartners when we made our vows. I'm your wife Auggie, and you should only be checking only _my_ body out." Auggie then blurted out, "But I was. When you were changing before your shower, I saw your bare back and butt and wished I could've seen more. So I tried to use the internet to help paint a picture of what that might look like and..." Ava then cut Auggie off and said, "Auggie. You're having sexual desires for me?" Auggie was quiet for a brief moment but then nodded his head.

Ava then smirked as she said, "Well it's about time. I know girls mature faster than boys do but I was worried I would have to wait forever for this moment." A slightly confused Auggie said, "What moment?" Ava then said, "Auggie. You no longer have to try to fantasize what I look like via some Asian girl's ass and nipples. It's time for you to behold the beautiful body of your naked_ American_ wife and now lover." Ava then untied her bath robe and had it drop to the ground. Auggie's jaw dropped as he began to stare at and study Ava's nude form before him. His eyes first gazed upon her bright pink round nipples that almost shined like little beacons on her chest. Then Auggie's eyes moved down to her vagina. Auggie first took note of the small smooth and soft mound that surrounded Ava's opening; with Auggie noting in his mind how it looked like like an upside down hill. But then his eyes studied the small little line in the middle, the opening of Ava's womanhood, and Auggie's manhood began to get hard again as he imagined with a much more clearer image in his imagination now of what it would look like if his private member went inside of Ava's private member.

Ava meanwhile made a sexy grin as she went towards the bed. Seeing Auggie wasn't moving as if he was in a trance, Ava gently pulled his shirt off of him, followed by his pants. Ava then gently put her small young fingers at the waist band of Auggie's underwear and smiled as she gently pulled Auggie's underwear away from where it was. Auggie's entire penis was now in view for Ava to see. Ava tilted her head a bit as she smiled as she took a long look at Auggie's hard member. To Ava it was like looking at a powerful rod surrounded by human flesh, or an organic rocket made to launch and land inside her body. Ava then grabbed Auggie's adorably small penis with her hand and smiled as she felt it's warmth touch her young fingers. Then Ava brought her face down, her lips getting closer and closer to Auggie's warm manhood. And then... Ava began to suck hard on Auggie's small hard member. Auggie moaned as Ava brought her mouth up and down as it moved quickly against the skin of Auggie's underage manhood. Ava did this for over a minute, her pleasing Auggie causing his manhood to get slightly larger, longer, and warmer.

Eventually Ava pulled her head up and this time Auggie made a sexy smile. Auggie then grabbed Ava by the arms and flipped their bodies around so now he was on top and was dominating her. Auggie then moved his face down and began to make light kisses on Ava's flat underage chest. Ava began to moan as Auggie moved his lips and tongue against Ava's nipples. Ava moaned a bit as she felt Auggie's tongue move across her bright little pink nipples which were quickly getting more hard. Then Auggie moved his kisses down Ava's stomach and then right below it. Auggie moved his face to the entrance of Ava's slick, bald and smooth vagina and began to stick his tongue into it. Ava moaned a bit as she felt her young wet vaginal walls be touched by Auggie's young wet tongue. Auggie pushed his tongue as deep as he could in Ava as he moved his tongue up and down and pushed against Ava's vaginal walls.

Eventually Auggie turned Ava around so she was laying on her front. Ava moved her arms up so she could rest her head on them. Auggie then moved his face forward began to kiss Ava's firm smooth cute underage butt cheeks for a moment but then he began to lick them full force with his tongue. Ava moaned a bit, but as she did, Auggie began to spread Ava's legs out a bit and moved her knees so her buttocks were sticking up into the air a bit now. Auggie then got on his knees, put his hands on the sides of Ava's butt and then pushed his five inch penis deep between Ava's butt cheeks. Ava moaned hard causing her mouth to open up in the shape of an "O" as Auggie pushed his hard member in an out of Ava's behind. Auggie then began to moan loudly as he unintentionally immediately released his load deep into Ava's butt hole.

And exhausted Auggie then fell back on the bed. Ava smirked as she got up and then sat on her knees on top of Auggie. Ava looked down at Auggie, and Auggie looked up at Ava. The two looked into each other's eyes and somehow with one look, the two both knew the other was ready. Ava positioned Auggie's beautiful young penis with her right hand, hovered over it with her attractive underage vagina, and then... Ava came down and had Auggie's hard member enter her body. The two young underage lovers moaned loudly as they felt their bodies become one. Auggie instantly grabbed Ava's buttocks to keep her in place while Ava leaned over a bit and pushed her hands against Auggie's chest. Ava's body began to slowly move up and down as with each small thrust she made towards Auggie her vagina more easily slid down on Auggie's hard member. Within a minute, Ava had two inches of Auggie's young penis inside her. And within two minutes, Ava had Auggie's entire manhood throbbing hard inside of her. Ava then began to bounce up and down a lot as Auggie's warm hard member pushed against her vaginal walls harder than ever. Ava's cute little butt cheeks began to jiggle around and bounce a bit as she continued to make love to Auggie, and Auggie was beginning to moan louder as his manhood began to feel like it was getting even longer and harder. Ava felt Auggie's hard member pushing harder and harder against the inner walls of her womanhood. She couldn't believe it was even fitting in there. Auggie felt his manhood squeezed extremely tightly by Ava's body but he continued to let the experience happen.

Eventually Auggie could feel the climax approaching as he said, "Ava, I'm gonna come. Do you want me to pull..." Ava cut Auggie off and said, "No. Don't let go of my ass, don't let stop pushing your dick into my pussy, and don't ever stop loving me Auggie Doggie Matthews!" Auggie and Ava then began to moan louder than ever and then... Auggie and Ava both hit their climax. Auggie's love liquids shot deep into Ava's body and then... the fast action stopped. All became calmer. Ava exhausted fell on the bed next to Auggie. The two sat still and silent for a moment. Auggie then turned his head to look at Ava and saw Ava had a scared and uncertain look on her face. Then Ava slowly began to smile as she looked up at the ceiling and then had a big happy grin on her face. Ava then turned her head to look at Auggie and said, "Auggie... that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. Thank you. Thank you so much." Ava and Auggie then moved their heads and gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. Then the two underage lovers cuddled and went to sleep together.

**THE END**

***Author's Note - This story is a work of a fiction and as the author, I do not endorse or encourage individuals of a young age to do what the characters in this story do. It is designed to help bring entertainment and _pleasure_ to all viewers reading. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any questions about this story, it's inspiration, or whatever else, feel free to message me. ;)**


End file.
